A device of this type is known from DE 101 35 581 A1. This device includes an auxiliary frame under the rear trunk lid on each vehicle side, which frame includes a first lever supported under the rear trunk lid approximately in the middle of the vehicle rear portion, which lever points forwardly in the vehicle direction when the rear trunk lid is closed; another lever is supported on its free end, which lever is actuatable by a hydraulic cylinder. The rear trunk lid is pivotably attached to the first lever via a four-link hinge.
A mechanism for a pivotable rear trunk lid, which is arranged on a vehicle, is known from DE 199 32 501 C2, which is alternatively pivotable as a trunk cover about a fore pivot axis arranged near its forward edge or as a convertible top storage lid about a rear pivot axis near its rear edge, wherein the fore pivot axis is formed by a fore four-link mechanism and the rear pivot axis is formed by a rear four-link mechanism, which two four-link mechanisms include a common lever and the respectively inactive four-link mechanism is decoupled by relative pivoting of the rear trunk lid.
A convertible vehicle having a top that is storable under a rear trunk lid is described in DE 100 38 530 A1, wherein the rear trunk lid is pivotable about a chassis-supported latch part on the rear edge of the rear trunk lid for opening up of an intake opening for the top; the rear trunk lid is pivotable into its loading position upon detaching of the hinged connection, which takes place via the latch and serves for pivoting into the intake position, for opening up of a loading opening for the trunk space. Two hydraulic- or gas pressure-cylinders are provided for guiding the rear trunk lid, which cylinders are arranged at an angle to each other and extend or retract in one or the other opposite direction, respectively, by pivoting of the rear trunk lid.